A variety of elongate implantable medical devices, for example, drug delivery catheters and medical electrical leads, are known in the art, for example, to couple a therapy delivery generator and/or diagnostic devices to a target site within a body of a patient, for example, in the spinal column or in the venous system, or in any of a number of internal organs. Those skilled in the art are familiar with apparatus and methods for anchoring these implanted devices. FIG. 1A is a schematic depicting an implant access site 12, for example, formed by a surgical incision, through which an elongate body 110 of an exemplary medical device has been implanted. Alternately site 12 may be a less invasive one, for example, formed via percutaneous puncture with a needle. FIG. 1A illustrates a length of device body 110 extending proximally out from site 12 and an anchor sleeve 10 surrounding body 110, for example, with a relatively tight, interference fit, to facilitate anchoring of device body 110 to subcutaneous fascia 14, for example, via sutures tied thereabout and sewn into the fascia 14. Anchor sleeve 10 may be any of a variety of types known in the art, such as types 10A, 10B and 10C shown in FIG. 1B, which are typically formed from a medical grade silicone rubber. In order to properly position such a snug fitting anchor sleeve 10 around body 110 of the implanted device, an anchor deployment tool may be employed. Examples of such a tool are described in a co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0040257 (U.S. Ser. No. 12/896,147).